Likes Boys
by Yaoi no Yume
Summary: Harry et Draco sont amis, enfin cela n'est pas totalement au goût d'Harry. Bien qu'il continue de se chamailler avec Draco il nourrit une passion secrète pour lui. Et oui Harry Potter est gay! Mais ça personne n'est au courant...
1. It doesn't matter if you love him…

**Auteur :** _Yaoi no Yume_

**Beta :** _Sukhii_

**Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Je ne veux en tirer aucun argent (mais je ne crache pas sur la gloire….)_

**Rating :** _M, slash, scènes explicites entre deux hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir_

**Résumé :**

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voici ma nouvelle fic ! C'est un Drarry, comme j'aime les faire. Ici nous entrons dans l'esprit d'Harry. Je vous explique rapidement la situation, nous sommes en septième année et Voldy chou est mort et ses cendres sont dispersées on ne sait où. Je ne veux pas vous en dire trop, je vous laisse tout simplement découvrir au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Je vous parle juste du délai de parution qui n'est pas encore fixé étant donné que cette fic est un Work in Progress, je ne sais pas exactement où je vais et c'est surement ça que je préfère dans l'écriture, c'est de découvrir l'histoire en même temps que je l'écrit. J'ai cependant décidé de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui à l'occasion de mon anniversaire, et oui je fête mes 17ans en ce jour ! ^^ (Hou qu'elle vieillit !) Je ne m'étale pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre. See you soon !_

Chapitre 1 : It doesn't matter if you love him…

Toujours ces mêmes matins… Je me réveille tard… Bien trop tard pour prendre un petit déjeuner complet. C'est pour ça que je ne prends même plus le temps d'essayer de me coiffer (après tout c'est peine perdue).

Je m'habille en vitesse, je suis souvent débraillé, mais qu'importe… J'ai au moins le temps de prendre mon bon croissant du matin.

Je me mets à la table des Gryffondors entouré d'Hermione qui boit son thé lentement en feuilletant la gazette du sorcier et de Ron qui dévore sa tartine au beurre de cacahuètes avec un supplément de cacahuètes grillées enrobées dans...quelque chose de gras…auquel il rajoute du sucre en poudre…et du beurre…et des amandes… et si je continue je vais vomir…

Je décide de revenir à mon assiette avant que Ron ne me la fasse remplir d'une chose beaucoup moins appétissante (je vous passe les détails). Je porte mon croissant à mes lèvres et le mange tranquillement alors que je ne suis encore qu'à moitié réveillé.

Mes amis n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir envie d'entamer la conversation (et moi non plus), j'éparpille mon regard à travers la salle. Je tombe alors sur la grande table collée au mur. Je m'attarde sur une personne.

Une personne plus que bien foutue, avec sa peau parfaite, ses yeux parfaits, ses cheveux parfaits, ses oreilles parfaites (je ne sais pas si c'est un critère de beauté mais il faudra que je lui dise un jour qu'il a de très belles oreilles…). Sa tenue est irréprochable, tout à l'opposé de la mienne, ses cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés alors que les miens sont un véritable capharnaüm, sa gestuelle semble avoir été parfaitement étudiée et son sourire en a fait tombé plus d'une… auxquelles il n'attache aucune importance…

Il n'y a pas à dire… Draco Malfoy est parfait. En dehors du fait qu'il peut être cynique, avec un air supérieur qui peut être particulièrement agaçant. Mais cela n'est rien comparé au reste !

Bien sûr je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer… Bien que depuis qu'il a rejoins l'ordre pour faire face à Voldemort durant la guerre l'année passée nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Enfin nous ne sommes que des amis ! Et nous continuons à nous chamailler de la plus puérile des manières. Mais il n'y a pas à dire… j'adore ça. Je me sens vivant quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a un sens et pas uniquement d'être « celui qui a survécu et qui survivra toujours ». Les gens ont-ils conscience que je vais mourir un jour ?

Je m'en suis bien rendu compte durant la guerre que je n'étais pas invincible (après tout les médias arrivent bien à faire croire n'importe quoi et ils ont bien réussis à me faire penser que je n'avais rien à craindre..), toutes ces personnes qui essayaient de me lancer des sorts, à croire qu'ils se sentaient obligés de me tirer dessus… J'ai cru ne jamais en sortir vivant.

Mais revenons-en à nos moutons… ou plutôt à mon petit amour tout mignon qui ne cesse de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure en arborant le regard : « Quoi ? J'ai du chocolat sur la joue ? ». Je me réveille alors de ma léthargie pour lui faire un signe en guise de bonjour qu'il me rendit immédiatement avec un sourire (qui me remplit instantanément de joie).

Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas de chocolat sur la joue ! Dray ? Se mettre du chocolat sur la joue ? On aura tout vu… Et puis, s'il avait vraiment du chocolat sur la joue je me serai fait un plaisir d'aller lui retirer…si j'avais eu le courage… Car malgré le fait que je sois un Gryffondor j'ai du courage pour ce que je veux ! Et pour Draco je n'en ai aucun…

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre un croissant quand j'entendis une voix charmante souffler à mon oreille :

« Alors comme ça on ne vient plus me dire bonjour ? »

Je fis un bond sur ma chaise, faisant lâcher la Gazette des mains d'Hermione et en faisant recracher le mélange chocolat renforcé au cacao de Ron.

« Dray ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Si tu ne te levais pas aussi tard tu serais un peu mieux réveillé, tu n'es même pas venu me dire bonjour. Ca me déçoit Harry, je croyais que tu avais plus d'attention à mon égard. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne suis pas du matin c'est tout ! » Tentais-je de rattraper après avoir reçu un double coup de couteau dans le ventre.

« Allez, je te crois ! Après tout je suis venu pour te parler d'autre chose. »

« Ha oui ? Et puis-je en être informé ? »

« J'avais quelque chose à te montrer mais je préfère ne pas te le montrer dans la Grande Salle. Est-ce que tu peux venir dans ma chambre après les cours ? »

« Ca marche. A ce soir. »

« A ce soir. » Fit il avec un clin d'œil que je fus le seul à voir.

Je me sentais rouge comme un Scroott à pétard.

Heureusement que les autres n'avaient pas fait attention à l'intervention de Draco.

Contrairement à moi, Ron et Hermione ne s'entendaient pas parfaitement bien avec Draco, mais cela avait peu d'importance pour moi. Et puis, même si ils n'y faisaient pas attention, Draco faisait des efforts, il n'injuriait plus Hermione sur son sang et Ron sur sa famille.

Il n'empêche que je me demande ce que Draco désire me montrer…

Je me retrouve assez souvent seul à voir Draco, après tout moi aussi j'ai quelques difficultés avec ses amis… Blaise et Pansy font également des efforts de leur côté, je reste courtois avec eux mais je n'arrive pas à allonger la conversation.

Alors que je m'ennuyais en cours d'histoire de la magie, je me mis à réfléchir. Il est évident que je suis amoureux de Draco, cela a été dur à accepter mais cela est un fait, je suis très attaché à lui et je désire beaucoup plus que de simples regards tendres.

Cependant, c'est la première fois que je me vois attiré par un homme. Je me suis déjà surpris à regarder les hommes dans la rue en me disant qu'ils sont biens foutus mais jamais plus loin que ça. Cependant, Draco est bien plus que « bien foutu », il aurait pu être prit comme modèle de dieu grec !

Attends…Je suis gay ?!

Moi ?

En même temps si j'aime les hommes c'est que je suis gay… Ou que je suis un travesti mais mes branlettes le soir m'ont suffisamment montré le contraire.

Après tout je suis déjà sorti avec deux filles, personne ne doit se douter que je sois attiré par des hommes.

Mais le problème n'est pas là ! Je me sens parfaitement bien… Mais le problème c'est les autres… Comment Ron, comment Hermione vont le prendre ? Et surtout, comment Draco va le prendre ?

J'ai tellement peur de détruire notre amitié là-dessus que je n'ose pas leur dire…

Et pourtant… si je compte un jour avouer mes sentiments à Draco, il faudrait d'abord qu'il sache que je suis gay… Ca faciliterait sûrement les choses…

Je n'aurai jamais le courage de lui dire… Il va falloir que je lui dise aujourd'hui, sinon je n'en aurais jamais le courage.

Mais je ne suis pas prêt !

Et puis…ce n'est pas comme si c'était une déclaration, je lui dis juste que je suis attiré par les hommes.

Et donc qu'il y a un risque qu'il m'attire…

Je suis dans la bouse de dragon…

La question me tourna en tête toute la journée. La fin des cours arrivée, je me rendis au troisième étage où se trouvait la chambre de Draco. Après tout il était préfet en chef. Arrivé devant la statue je prononçais le mot de passe :

« Némésis »

La statue se décala, me permettant d'entrer dans la grande chambre de Draco toujours aussi finement décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Son lit à baldaquin parfaitement fait, sa commode en bois d'acajou était parfaitement vernie, les drapés qui ornaient sa chambre étaient vaporeux et donnaient l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Nous étions dans la chambre de Draco, cela était sûr et certain.

« Ha tu es là Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! » S'exclama Draco en sortant de la salle de bain vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon moulant noir.

« Désolé, je suis peut être un peu trop en avance… »

« Non, non tu es parfaitement à l'heure, assis toi le temps que je termine de me préparer. »

Il me tendit une chaise Louis XV dans laquelle je m'assis délicatement.

« Qu'as-tu encore à préparer ? »

« Mes cheveux, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre de gel. »

« Draco attend ! »

Il se retourna avec un regard interrogateur.

« Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, inutile de faire autant de cérémonie et puis…je dois dire que ça te va plutôt bien »

En effet, il sortait de la douche et ses cheveux étaient en pagailles alors qu'ils étaient encore un peu humides. Cela le rendait irrésistible.

« Très gentille remarque Harry, mais je me sens nu sans mon gel. J'en ai pour quelques secondes. J'ai mit au point un sortilège pour me coiffer en un temps record. »

Et sans que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Incorrigible.

Comme il l'avait promit, il revint de la salle de bain quelques secondes après, la tête parfaitement coiffée. Je dois l'avouer, même comme ça il est magnifique.

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Demandais-je impatient.

Draco se retourna et alla chercher quelque chose dans une sorte de placard, lui aussi finement verni.

J'étais stupéfait, il sortit alors du placard un balai.

« Tu as appris à faire le ménage ? » Lui demandais-je incrédule.

« Triple idiot ! C'est pour jouer au quidditch ! »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ce balai? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? C'est un Nimbus 2013 sorti en avant première juste pour une poignée de personnes ! Je suis certain qu'il est plus rapide que ton Eclair de Feu ! »

« Il n'y a rien de plus rapide que mon Eclair de Feu ! »

« Ha oui ? Tu veux parier ? »

« Quand tu veux, Draco ! »

« Alors allons nous entrainer, j'ai hâte de le tester. »

J'étais empressé d'aller sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle d'une chose…

« On ne peut pas… Les Serdaigles ont réservés le terrain pour la soirée… Ils ont un match contre les Poufsouffles la semaine prochaine… »

La joie dans les yeux de Draco disparut.

« Ha… »

Il se rassit sur sa chaise, le balai à la main, la mine grise.

« Mais j'ai réservé le terrain pour demain. On pourra s'entrainer dès demain. »

Des couleurs réapparurent sur son visage.

« Harry, tu es génial ! »

Il lâcha son balai et se leva d'un bond pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Dray ne faisait pas beaucoup de démonstration d'amitié devant ses amis mais devant moi c'était différent… il n'hésitait jamais à me prendre dans ses bras…

Je dois lui dire… Je ne peux pas rester comme ça…

« Harry quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Aller te dégonfle pas ! C'est le moment ou jamais !

« Dray… »

« Harry ? Tu en fais une tête ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Heu… Je…Rien…Rien… »

« Harry ! Arête de faire l'innocent ! Je connais cette tête. Dit moi tout de suite ce qu'il ne va pas.»

Dit lui !

« Draco je… »

Il me regardait son regard insistant : « Harry, je ne vais pas te manger alors raconte moi ».

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire qui est… très important pour moi… »

Je repris mon souffle et prononça difficilement :

« En fait je suis… »

**RDV au prochain chapitre !**


	2. …or a capital H I M

**Auteur :** _Yaoi no Yume_

**Beta :** _Sukhii_

**Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Je ne veux en tirer aucun argent (mais je ne crache pas sur la gloire….)_

**Rating :** _M, slash, scènes explicites entre deux hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir_

**Résumé :** _Harry et Draco sont amis, enfin cela n'est pas totalement au goût d'Harry. Bien qu'il continue de se chamailler avec Draco il nourrit une passion secrète pour lui. Et oui Harry Potter est gay! Mais ça personne n'est au courant..._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Me revoici avec le second chapitre de _Likes Boys_. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ai plu bien que je l'ai coupé au mauvais moment (et oui je suis sadique) mais vous m'aimez tout de même bien. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont posté une review et je fait les RAR pour tous dans ce chap ! (ce que je vais essayer de faire à chaque fois) Je vous souhaite de suite une bonne lecture !_

**RAR : **

**Sabou : **_Et oui je sais… je m'excuse *yeux mignons* J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, je pense faire une dizaine de chapitre, pour l'instant 5 sont presque finis (en comptant les chapitres publiés). Merci pour tes messages _

**Violet70 :** _Et oui je m'essai à cet art difficile et sadique de couper au mauvais moment… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'ai hâte de lire ce que tu en penses_ !

**Mama :** _Merci pour ta review ! J'espère te retrouver à la lecture des futurs chapitres._

**Ecnerrolf :** _(j'espère ne pas avoir écorché ton pseudo) et oui désolé… *tend un baton pour se faire battre*, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même mes écrits ^^. Bonne lecture à toi !_

**LondonHarry :** _Voila la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant si ce n'est plus *essaie de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs* ._

** 25** : _Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'il répondra à tes attentes )._

Chapitre 2 : …or a capital H-I-M

« Draco je… »

Il me regarde avec son regard insistant : « Harry, je ne vais pas te manger alors raconte moi ».

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire qui est… très important pour moi… »

Je reprends mon souffle et prononce difficilement :

« En fait je suis… je suis… »

Il faut que je lui dise…

« Harry, s'il te plait dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. »

…

« Je suis… Je suis super jaloux de ton balai ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te jure ! Il a l'air génial ! J'adorerai avoir le même ! D'ailleurs il faut que je regarde les nouvelles sorties de balai ! Je ne peux pas te laisser avec un balai bien meilleur que le mien ! »

Je m'enfuis alors en courant… C'est-à-dire de la plus pitoyable des manières.

Draco n'est pas bête, il ne gobera jamais ça… J'espère juste qu'il ne me reparlera pas de ça avant que j'ai trouvé les moyens pour lui dire…

Arrivé à la Salle Commune, j'ai le souffle coupé heureusement pour moi elle est presque vide. La majorité des élèves sont dehors à 'réviser' (qui croira ça ?). Seuls, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont restés.

Cependant, à la seconde où Ginny m'a vu, elle est partie dans sa chambre. Après tout la manière dont nous avons rompus ne nous a pas permis de garder de très bons souvenirs de notre relation…

Voyant Ginny partir sans raison, Hermione se tourne vers moi.

« Harry ! On ne s'attendait pas à te voir de si tôt. »

« Finalement ma discussion avec Draco s'est raccourci. »

« Ha oui ? Et qu'est ce que t'a dit 'Draco' ? » Demande Ron avec un certain mépris au fond de la gorge.

« Il voulait me montrer son nouveau balai. » Répondis-je ne faisait pas cas au ton de mon ami.

« Ha oui ? Encore un nouveau balai ? Et c'est quoi cette fois ci ? Un comète 300 ? Un Friselune ? » Demande-t-il cynique.

« Un Nimbus 2013 »

Ron tombe de sa chaise.

« Tu déconnes ! »

« Je l'ai vu, c'est un vrai de vrai. »

« Comment est ce qu'il peut l'avoir ? Il n'est même pas encore vendu ! A part en… »

« Offre spécial pour les grands noms du pays, comme son père. »

Ron reste estomaqué.

« Alors pourquoi n'en as-tu pas un Harry ? » Demande Hermione.

« Comment ça ? »

« Toi aussi tu es un grand nom du pays et du monde sorcier. Après tout tu as vaincu Voldemort l'année dernière. Ils ne peuvent pas faire l'impasse là-dessus. »

Après tout, ce que disait Hermione se tenait. Ils m'avaient bel et bien oublié. Et puis de toute façon je ne pense pas que je l'aurai utilisé. Mon Eclair de Feu est l'un des seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste de Sirius, je ne peux pas utiliser un autre balai.

Je me sens fatigué, je laisse alors Ron et Hermione, je les retrouverai pour le diner (ou en tout cas je suis sûr d'y retrouver Ron) et j'y retrouverai sûrement Draco…

Comment va-t-il prendre ce que je lui ai dit ? Après tout je me suis enfui après lui avoir dit un mensonge… qui en plus était visible comme un géant en rase campagne…

Je ne pense qu'il m'en veuille vraiment mais je suis certain qu'il cherchera à savoir ce que je voulais lui dire… ce qui dans un certain sens tombe sous le sens…

Je n'ai qu'à ne pas aller manger… Tout ira bien… Ou plutôt tout ira mal ! Il croira que je le fuis… Et il croira que je le déteste…

Bon de toute manière j'ai faim.

Je m'assis de manière à pouvoir voir la table des Serpentards. Au moins je serai préparé si Draco allait venir me voir.

Je le vis alors, manger sa salade composée avec une délicatesse inimaginable chez un homme… A part chez un gay…

Et si Draco était gay ? Après tout il semble désintéressé des filles… Mais il ne semble pas spécialement attaché aux garçons non plus… Est-ce qu'il cherche au moins quelqu'un ?

Et puis cette manie de me prendre dans ses bras… Ca fait super gay quand on y repense !

Il est gay…

Je suis bête… Je me fais des scènes pour retomber bien bas… Mais tout de même… Cette manière de boire le thé l'annulaire relevé…

D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui me regarde avec la tête : « T'es l'air constipé, tout va bien ? ». J'aurai aimé rajouter 'chéri' à la fin de la question mais ça aurai vraiment fait trop gay.

Je lui réponds d'un sourire en lui montrant que tout va bien.

Dray me fait alors un signe de tête interrogatif mais je lui réponds par un haussement d'épaules auquel il ne trouve rien à ajouter dans le langage des mimes.

Il retourne alors à sa salade et moi à mon poulet.

Je crois que j'ai sauvé les meubles… Il ne va sûrement pas chercher à comprendre et après tout ce n'était rien d'important… Il n'y a pas de quoi à faire tout un plat… On parlait de balai et un point c'est tout… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un petit cul d'enfer qu'il doit…

« Harry ? »

« QUOI ? » Sursautais-je alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

« Désolé je n'aurai pas du arriver si brusquement. » S'excuse Dray.

« Non, non c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » Demande-je alors que je ne me rendais pas compte du risque de ma question.

« Je voulais juste te demander si on allait faire du quidditch demain ? Avec tout ça je n'étais même pas sur que ça tenait encore. »

Soulagé par sa réponse je lui réponds tranquillement :

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai réservé le terrain, ce n'est pas pour le laisser vide ! Après tout c'est bien pratique d'être capitaine pour avoir le terrain quand on le veut ! »

Draco, enjoué par ma réponse, me fit un sourire 'charisme +10' et retourne à la table des Serpentards après avoir salué Ron et Hermione.

Je me sens léger comme une plume de phœnix. Mais je sais que Draco ne va pas lâcher. Je le connais pour avoir assez de tact et il sait très bien que si je n'avais pas pu lui dire devant lui, je ne pourrais pas le dire en pleine Grande Salle.

Je devrais alors m'expliquer demain soir. Je ne fais que retarder l'échéance. Il faut que je trouve conseil auprès de quelqu'un… et je ne vois personne que ces deux là…

« J'ai besoin de votre aide » leur ai-je demandé, arrivé dans la Salle Commune alors qu'elle est encore vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? » Demande Hermione.

« Tu as avalé quelque chose de travers ? » Questionne Ron.

« Ron, j'ai bien mangé… »

« Ne l'écoute pas Harry ! Tu as notre attention. »

« Donc voila… Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne… Et j'ai très peur de vous le dire car j'ai peur que vous ne vouliez plus être mes amis à la suite de ça… Bien que je trouve ça totalement stupide… »

« T'es un travesti ? » Demanda impunément Ron.

« Non Ron… »

« Tu es une fille à 95% ! »

« Non Ron… »

« Tu es hermaphrodite ! »

« Non Ron… »

« Alors tu es gay ! »

« Ron ça suffit avec tes bêtises! Comment Harry pourrait être gay ?! Il n'y a que les imbéciles dans ton genre qui sont gays ! Alors laisse Harry dire son terrible secret que l'on en finisse! »

Je reste pétrifié. Les larmes me montent aux yeux… Comment peuvent-ils dire des choses pareilles…

Je les déteste…

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien… »

« Harry attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est à cause de Ron… »

« C'est parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire Hermione ! Alors maintenant laisse moi ! J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre vers ma chambre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Ce sont mes amis… Comment peuvent-ils se comporter de cette manière avec moi ?

Si je ne peux même plus faire confiance à des amis aussi proches depuis des années comme Ron et Hermione pour avouer mon homosexualité alors comment pourrais-je l'avouer à la personne que j'aime ?

L'échéance est à demain… Et quand je lui dirai que je suis gay il m'enverra bouler et je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler… Et nos relations vont redevenir comme elles étaient en première année.

Je ne peux pas lui dire… Je trouverai bien quelque chose à la place… Après tout la nuit porte conseil.

J'y verrai sûrement plus clair demain.

Après avoir éteint j'ai entendu Ron monter, étant donné le temps qu'il a passé debout sans bouger je crois qu'il m'a regardé 'dormir'. Vas-y, continue à me dédaigner même quand je ne peux rien répliquer !

Il est deux heures du matin, je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Je ne fais que penser au lendemain, à ce que je vais dire à Draco et évidemment ce qu'on dit Ron et Hermione…

Draco le prendra peut être bien…Peut être pas comme ces deux idiots.

Cinq heures du matin. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à dormir cette nuit. Je me rends à la salle de bain. Autant essayer de se coiffer…

A 6h le réveil magique sonne. J'ai passé une heure devant le miroir de la salle de bain avec mon peigne –sorti des enfers- et… un pot de gel.

Et le pire c'est que le résultat n'est pas si mauvais que ça à en voir l'expression de Neville à son lever :

« Harry ! Non je dois encore dormir ! Tu t'es coiffé ! »

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir… »

« Les gens normaux se branlent quand ils n'arrivent pas à dormir » Intervint gracieusement Dean.

« Et bien il faut croire que je ne suis pas normal. » Répondis-je plus sèchement que je n'aurai voulu en fixant Ron qui baissa les yeux.

La conversation a coupé court. Je m'habille en robe de sorcier comme tous les jours en faisant bien attention à ne pas me décoiffer. Pire que Draco !

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle quelques regards se tournent vers moi mais je ne fis attention qu'à un seul regard venant tout droit de la table des Serpentard.

Je fais comme si de rien n'étais et je me rends à ma place habituelle.

Draco se lève alors instantanément. Quelle attention ! Je suis comblé.

« Et bien Harry ! Je dois avouer que c'est très réussi ! Formule miracle ? »

« Pareille que la tienne Dray. »

« Ho je vois ! Alors je dois tenir le pari ? »

« Il faut bien croire que oui ! »

« Tu m'en donnes du fil à retordre, Potter. »

Draco continue encore à m'appeler Potter quand nous nous lançons des défis mais cela me fait plaisir. En souvenir du temps maudit.

En me rendant au cours de botanique, seul, vu que j'étais toujours en froid avec Ron et Hermione j'entends une voix familière derrière moi.

« Harry attends moi ! »

Je me retournais, frustré.

« Hermione si c'est pour encore me traiter de débile il est inutile de venir me voir ! »

« J'étais déjà au courant. »

« Je… Quoi ? »

« Je savais que tu étais gay. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir dit toutes ces horreurs sur moi ?! »

« Mais c'est à cause de Ron ! Il n'a fait que faire l'idiot et pour qu'il se taise enfin j'ai dit des choses insensées que je ne pense absolument pas, que je n'ai jamais pensées et que je ne penserais sûrement jamais ! Et c'est pareil pour Ron ! Il n'a pas beaucoup de tact, tu le sais comme moi mais tu sais au fond de toi qu'il a déjà accepté que tu sois gay. Je t'en pris crois moi Harry ! »

« Désolé Hermione mais je ne sais plus trop quoi penser… » Lançais-je en lui tournant le dos.

« Je sais comment t'aider avec Draco. »

Je fis volte face à l'évocation de mon petit chou à la crème préféré.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Harry ! Si j'avais deviné que tu étais gay j'avais deviné dans le même temps que tu étais amoureux de lui. »

« Mais parle moins fort ! Tout le monde va t'entendre ! »

« Enfin là tu es sûr que tout le monde t'a entendu… »

« Aucune importance ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Pour ne pas être entendue elle glisse quelques mots dans mon oreille me donnant la marche à suivre.

« Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va aller? C'est dénué de tout bon sens ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que ça va marcher ! »

« Mais ça va faire le tour de Poudlard ! »

« On pourra alors être sûr qu'il sera au courant. »

**RDV au prochain chapitre !**


	3. No matter gay, straight or bi

**Auteur :** _Yaoi no Yume_

**Beta :** _Sukhii_

**Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Je ne veux en tirer aucun argent (mais je ne crache pas sur la gloire….)_

**Rating :** _M, slash, scènes explicites entre deux hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir_

**Résumé :** _Harry et Draco sont amis, enfin cela n'est pas totalement au goût d'Harry. Bien qu'il continue de se chamailler avec Draco il nourrit une passion secrète pour lui. Et oui Harry Potter est gay! Mais ça personne n'est au courant..._

**Note de l'auteur :**

**RAR : **

**Chipoteuse de petits pois :** _Que de questions qui nous brulent les lèvres ! Tu y trouveras beaucoup de réponses dans ce chapitre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et un grand merci pour ta review !_

**Melissa-Lena :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si tout le monde est de ton avis mais ça me rempli de joie que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'espère te retrouver très prochainement._

**Bow : **_Tu vas pouvoir avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que la tournure des événements va te plaire tout autant que le reste ! Un grand merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic !_

**Eichi-chan :** _Oui on se le demande XD. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture )._

Chapitre 3 : No matter gay, straight or bi

Je peux enfin me diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch après cette journée éprouvante… J'ai tellement hâte de retrouver Draco pour pouvoir me défouler…

Enfin quand je dis défouler… Je n'aurai pas du le dire de cette façon… Pour passer du bon temps !... Je crois que c'est encore pire…

Je vais juste jouer au Quidditch avec lui ! Bon je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas essayer de zieuter dans les douches mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail !

Il n'empêche qu'avant cela je dois suivre le plan d'Hermione que je trouve… foireux ! Mais comme il vient d'Hermione il va marcher, ça relève de la logique !

Même si j'émets un sérieux doute sur celui-ci.

Ho non ! Avec toutes ces conneries j'ai commencé à me mettre en retard ! Et connaissant Draco il doit être parfaitement à l'heure, il faut absolument que je me grouille !

« Harry ! Et bien j'ai faillit ne plus t'attendre ! »

« Désolé Dray ! J'avais une course à faire. »

« Ha oui ? Et qu'elle course est plus importante que de venir à l'heure pour jouer au Quidditch en ma compagnie ? »

« Ne te crois surtout pas le centre du monde… »

« Quand il s'agit de toi j'ai le droit de le croire, non ? »

Quoi ?

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« On est meilleurs amis, non ? »

…

« Bien sûr ! » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Meilleurs amis… A la fois cette remarque me remplit d'un bonheur immense, à la fois ça me donne encore plus peur pour lui avouer mes sentiments… Je crois être très troublé en ce moment… Je peux faire le bonheur des psys.

« Bon ! On a perdu suffisamment de temps ! On va tester ce nouveau balai ? »

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où est le tiens ? »

« Heu… Dans ma main ? »

« Non, je parle de ton nouveau balai, censé égaler le mien en tout point ? »

« Je n'ai pas cherché. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le mien est meilleur. »

« Et pourquoi m'avoir raconté des mensonges hier ? »

Je me rapprochais de lui pour lui dire tout naturellement :

« Parce que je n'arrivais pas à admettre qu'il t'arrivait de ne pas fermer la porte de ta salle de bain avant que je n'arrive. »

Draco en resta bouche bée.

Je tourne les talons de manière à me diriger vers les vestiaires. J'en profite alors pour rajouter :

« Il n'empêche que tes fesses se moulent à la perfection dans ton caleçon ! »

J'aurais adoré voir ses joues toutes rouges à l'évocation de ses fesses… J'aurai du l'appeler joli petit cul… Joli petite virilité aurait été inapproprié…totalement déplacé…et affreusement embarrassant !

La séance de Quidditch se passa à merveille. Draco ne fit plus de commentaires par rapport à la veille, la phase 1 du plan d'Hermione avait été un franc succès. Par ailleurs, ceci n'était que le plus simple…

La réaction de Draco était prévisible et il n'aurait pas pu revenir sur la question tellement il était gêné par rapport à ça.

Cependant, je ne pourrai plus mater quand j'arrive en avance dans sa chambre… Il faut faire des concessions dans la vie ! Même si elles sont dures…

Mais je peux toujours le mater dans la douche…

Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression de passer pour un pervers… Heureusement que personne ne peut m'entendre. Je n'imagine même pas la catastrophe si Draco m'avait entendu…

Finalement, le balai de Draco était plus rapide que le mien… C'est indéniable, il est beaucoup plus récent…

Cependant, Draco n'arrive pas à en tirer le maximum de ses capacités pour le moment. Ce qui peut me laisser une chance pour le prochain match. Mais en ce qui concerne le suivant, j'émets quelques doutes sur mes chances de battre à plate coutures mon petit Dracounet que j'aime tant …

« Harry ? »

« Oui, mon petit Dracounet que… »

Fail…

« Qu'est ce que tu allais dire ? »

« Rien d'important. Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Demain c'est samedi. »

« Grande révélation. »

« Cesse de te foutre de moi ! »

« Je t'écoute, pardon. »

« On a une permission pour Pré-au-Lard. Ca te dit d'y aller avec moi ? »

« Evidemment, même si j'imagine que je devrais supporter les sarcasmes de Théo et les blagues douteuses de Blaise… »

« Harry… »

« Oui ? »

« J'entendais que l'on y aille juste tous les deux… »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Comme si c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seul avec toi… Et puis j'ai quelque chose de personnel à aller acheter… Je ne peux pas y aller avec un Serpentard mais je n'aurai pas le courage d'y aller seul. »

« Dray, tu sais que je te suivrai de partout ! Ce n'est pas de la drogue au moins ? »

« Non non ! Jamais je ne ferai quelque chose d'aussi idiot ne t'en fais pas ! Donc c'est ok ? »

« Evidemment. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il devint alors légèrement rouge mais cela se voyait doublement sur sa peau blanche qui semblait ne jamais avoir prit le soleil (il risque une carence en vitamine D !)

Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut acheter… Ca doit vraiment être quelque chose de spécial s'il ne va pas l'acheter avec ses amis mais qu'il souhaite seulement aller l'acheter avec son… meilleur ami.

Ca me trotte encore dans la tête… Dans un certain sens c'est super troublant ! Mais qu'est ce que ça me fait plaisir…

Nous retournons au château en continuant à discuter tranquillement de choses diverses et variées, comme nous n'avions pas spécialement faim, nous ne sommes pas passés par la Grande Salle. J'eu alors le plaisir de raccompagner Draco jusqu'à sa chambre (mais pas de lui donner un baiser pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit…).

Je termine alors seul la montée des derniers étages jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Je m'allonge instantanément dans mon lit, fatigué de la journée.

J'eu à peine le temps de lancer un sort pour me mettre en pyjama que je me senti tomber dans les bras de Morphée (pourquoi est-ce que ce ne sont pas ceux de Dray ?)

Le lendemain matin, je me lève à nouveau tôt. Il faut croire que je commence à être du matin.

J'en profite pour aller me coiffer, je dois absolument tenir le pari que j'ai fait avec Draco.

Je me dirige alors vers la chambre du dit Draco. En effet, nous avions choisi d'y aller tôt pour ne pas y croiser trop de monde.

Je me rends alors vers sa chambre, plutôt lentement pour ne pas être trop en avance.

« Némésis. »

Je m'introduis alors dans sa chambre. Je découvre ainsi un garçon sans gel étendu sur son lit parfaitement fait (sûrement par magie), lisant un magasine.

M'entendant arriver il ne leva même pas les yeux de son magasine et commença sa lecture :

« C'est avec un immense honneur que celui qui a survécu, nous avons nommé, Mr Harry Potter nous a donné cette interview.

**Rita Skeeter** : Mr Potter, pourquoi avoir fait ces déclarations maintenant ?

**Harry Potter** : Je sentais le moment venu tout simplement. Je me sentais prêt à affronter ce secret au grand jour.

**RS** : Vous l'affirmez donc ?

**HP** : Oui, je suis gay, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis par rapport à cela.

**RS** : Cela est il un problème dans votre vie ?

**HP** : Pour l'instant non, je l'ai toujours caché à tout le monde. J'ai déjà eu des relations avec des filles mais je sentais que la relation ne mènerait pas loin.

**RS** : Vous nous dites donc que vous n'êtes plus du tout attiré par les filles malgré la quantité d'auditrices qui aimeraient passer une nuit avec vous ?

**HP** : Je suis désolé de les décevoir mais c'est le cas… Je ne ressens plus rien pour les filles depuis un certain temps… »

Draco ferma alors le magasine et montra la couverture à son locuteur. On pouvait y voir Harry portant un T-shirt blanc avec l'inscription « Likes Boys » en majuscules noires. On pouvait le confondre avec un mannequin. Il était replié sur ses jambes, il portait un pantalon rouge foncé et sa coiffure était parfaite, on aurait pu la qualifier de « à la Malfoy ». On pouvait lire en gros titre : « Harry Potter : sa sexualité révélée au grand jour ».

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

« Je me suis senti photogénique. »

« Ce qu'ils racontent la dedans est vrai ? »

Je déboutonnais alors mon gilet laissant apparaitre le T-shirt que je portais sur la couverture.

« Ils m'ont fait cadeau du T-shirt… »

Draco était sans voix.

« Oui c'est vrai… Je sui gay… Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer… J'ai peut être choisi la plus bête des solutions pour te le dire mais je n'en avais pas le courage… C'est ce que j'essayais de t'avouer l'autre jour mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te le dire en face. Je m'en veux terriblement mais j'avais extrêmement peur que tu le prennes mal… Je l'ai dit à Ron et à Hermione mais ils l'ont vraiment très mal prit alors j'ai paniqué pour te le dire… S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas… »

Je regarde alors fixement le sol, puis je sens quelque chose m'enserrer. Draco c'est levé et m'a prit dans ses bras.

« Pour moi cela ne fait aucune différence. »

Le bonheur m'envahit.

« Merci… »

Nous entretenons des relations assez tactiles mais il est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras j'ai toujours le cœur qu'il bat un peu plus fort…

Nous sommes restés un bon moment ainsi, sans rien dire, puis quand nous nous sommes enfin relâchés j'eus le courage d'ajouter :

« Tu es magnifique sans gel. »

« Et toi tu es superbe avec… »

La matinée se passa sans encombre, arrivés à Pré au Lard nous avons fait un tas de boutiques comme Honeydukes ou la boutique des Weasley sans oublier de passer au trois balais prendre une bière au beurre avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

Puis Draco m'emmena à l'endroit où il avait si peur de me conduire.

« Madame Guipure ? »

« Oui… J'ai besoin de… de caleçons… »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ou tu as peur que j'en sache la couleur ? » Me moquais-je.

« Harry ! Si tu continue je te laisse dehors ! »

Je ne dis plus un mot. Après tout je veux vraiment savoir la couleur de ses caleçons !

Il en acheta alors deux noirs et deux bleu nuit. (Très bon choix ! Quand je dis qu'il a un sérieux bon gout pour la mode.)

Puis comme nous nous rapprochons des 11h nous décidons de retourner au château avant qu'il n'y ait trop d'affluence.

Sur le chemin du retour nous en profitions pour manger des chocogrenouilles (le péché mignon de Draco : le chocolat !).

Je ne le vis pas tout de suite mais Draco avait ressorti le magasine où j'avais posé en première page et s'était mit à relire un passage de l'interview en y mettant le ton de Skeeter.

« **RS** : Et dites moi Mr Potter êtes vous amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ?

**HP** : C'est bien le cas, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous révéler l'identité de cette personne.

Et à moi tu comptes la révéler ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Ha oui ? Et de qui s'agit-il ? »

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui.

« De toi évidemment. »

**RDV au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Don't hide yourself in regrets

**Auteur :** _Yaoi no Yume_

**Beta :** _Sukhii_

**Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Je ne veux en tirer aucun argent (mais je ne crache pas sur la gloire….)_

**Rating :** _M, slash, scènes explicites entre deux hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir_

**Résumé :** _Harry et Draco sont amis, enfin cela n'est pas totalement au goût d'Harry. Bien qu'il continue de se chamailler avec Draco il nourrit une passion secrète pour lui. Et oui Harry Potter est gay! Mais ça personne n'est au courant..._

**Note de l'auteur :** _OMG ! Vous me faites vraiment trop d'honneur ! J'ai eu droits à pleins de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Et je vais m'empresser de répondre consciencieusement à tout le monde ! Un grand merci à tous et à tous ceux qui me suivent mais qui ne laissent pas de review ! Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que le précédent ! Bonne lecture à tous ! (Désolé d'avoir posté ce chapitre si tard…)_

**RAR : **

**Chipoteuse de petit pois :** _Et oui désolé je vais être une grosse sadique pour cette fic… Mais j'espère me rattraper avec son contenu ^^. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les 3 premiers ! (Je voulais aussi dire que j'adore ton pseudo XD)_

**Mama :** _La suite ! Oui la voila servie sur un plateau en argent accompagné d'une montagne de fruits ! (Comment ça des citrons ? J'ai dit fruit, pas citrons ! C'est pour après les citrons !) Il n'empêche que je te remercie énormément pour tes reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire également. Bonne lecture à toi !_

**CastielaMalfoy :** _Evidement mais Dray était trop bête pour sans rendre compte tout seul ^^. Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Voila la suite !_

**LouDrago :** _Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Et je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise autant ^^. Et je suis encore plus heureuse de voir que tu as vu ma référence à Glee ^^. Et oui, je suis trop fan de Kurt pour ne pas l'inclure au moins dans une fic… D'ailleurs j'écrirai peut être un Klaine un jour… Encore merci de me suivre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture )._

**Guest :** _Ha te revoici ! =D Je suis contente que tu continues à lire ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

**Evandarkmaga :** _Merci pour cette review ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste ). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Honeymili23 :**_ Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et ne te laissera pas trop sur ta faim… Bonne lecture !_

**Dymitry :**_ Merci à toi ! Bonne lecture )_

Chapitre 4 : Don't hide yourself in regrets

« **RS** : Et dites moi Mr Potter êtes vous amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ?

**HP** : C'est bien le cas, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous révéler l'identité de cette personne.

Et à moi tu comptes la révéler ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Ha oui ? Et de qui s'agit-il ? »

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui.

« De toi évidemment. »

Draco me scanne alors du regard. Cherchant à trouver tout ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Je me rends alors compte que je viens de dire une énorme connerie… Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de dire une chose pareil ? A un moment pareil ? Et dans une situation pareille ?

Les nerfs commencent à lâcher… Je me mis alors à éclater de rire… Un rire pas assez franc pour faire vrai… Je m'en rends pourtant compte moi-même…

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu m'as vraiment cru ? Après tout ce ne sont que des ragots d'un journal ! Ils ne m'ont jamais posés cette question… En vérité je ne suis amoureux de personne… »

Je vois alors la tête de Draco se décomposer.

« Tu… Tu m'as cru ? » Demandai-je assez effaré m'enfonçant dans ma connerie jusqu'au cou.

« Bien sûr que je t'ai cru sombre idiot ! » S'emporta Draco. « Comment peux-tu dire ce genre d'idioties ! »

« Je suis désolé Draco… Je ne pensais vraiment que tu allais le prendre comme ça… »

Je donne vraiment le bâton pour me faire battre…

Draco reprit alors consistance après, j'imagine, un énorme travail sur lui même.

« Evidemment… Bon oublions ça ! Tout ça c'est à cause de la Gazette du Sorcier et de cette morue de Rita Skeeter. »

Je peux être parfois bête et extrêmement naïf mais je vois bien que Draco est en train de prendre sur lui.

Nous rentrons au château sans dire un mot, l'ambiance est électrique et je sais que c'est totalement de ma faute.

Je tente de trouver quelque chose à dire mais je sais que je risque à nouveau de me noyer dans ma connerie.

Comment ai-je pu dire un truc pareil ?

Je l'aime pourtant tellement… Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi j'ai pu me déclarer de cette manière…

Je ne suis sur qu'il n'en a pas cru un mot… Enfin si, il y a cru… Il y a vraiment cru…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y a-t-il prit une telle importance ?

Tout simplement parce que je suis mon meilleur ami… Et que je n'ai pas à me déclarer comme ça…

Ca ne peut être en aucun cas parce qu'il est amoureux de moi…

Nous arrivons aux portes de Poudlard. Le visage de Draco est toujours aussi froid, il semble être extrêmement concentré… Je préfère ne pas le déranger… Je pourrai le faire exploser de rage…

Et pourtant il est si beau quand il sourit… Quand nous sommes allés chez Madame Guipure j'ai vraiment compris à quel point il était heureux… Ca m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur.

Je le trouvais comme un petit enfant… Je crois que c'est comme ça que je le préfère. Enfin, je préfère tout de même quand il est très gentil avec moi, c'est là que je le trouve hyper craquant… Avec son sourire d'ange, il ne suffirait qu'à lui rajouter des ailes pour qu'il devienne vraiment un être divin… Quelle ironie pour un Serpentard !

« Ca tu peux le dire ! » Dit alors Draco avec un sourire.

Nous étions arrivés devant sa chambre.

« Némésis. »

« Qu…Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

« On va voir si tu arrives à faire marcher tes neurones pour une fois… » Dit-il d'une voix mi-froide, mi-amusée.

Il s'engouffre alors dans sa chambre, et referme la porte derrière lui me laissant sur le cul.

Que voulait-il dire ? Je ne comprends rien…

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai rien suivi à ce qu'il avait pu dire ou à ce qu'il aurait pu afficher comme expressions…

Je m'en veux… J'aurai du faire plus attention à lui…

Je remonte alors jusqu'à la salle commune la tête embrumée de pensées. J'y retrouve alors Hermione, celle-ci devait terminer un travail supplémentaire pour l'Arithmancie.

« Harry ! »

« Hermione… »

« Alors ça a marché ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Draco, il sait que tu es gay maintenant ? »

« Oui… »

« Et il l'a bien prit ? »

« Oui… »

« Ha temps mieux ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Harry, dit moi ! »

Après un silence, je prends enfin le courage d'ajouter, la voix étranglée pour les sanglots qui commençaient à remonter jusqu'à ma gorge :

« J'ai merdé Hermione ! »

Je ne peux plus le supporter… Je monte en vitesse jusqu'à ma chambre. Les larmes coulant à flot, j'entends Hermione crier derrière moi mais je n'y fais plus attention.

J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Toute cette journée devient un véritable enfer. Je me torture de tout ce que j'ai pu dire à Draco qui a pu le blesser. J'ai l'impression de m'étrangler dans mes sanglots.

J'aimerai être dans les bras de Dray et qu'il m'a simplement pardonné ce que j'ai pu dire et que l'on puisse repartir comme avant où je pouvais encore le prendre dans mes bras sans que cela ne le gêne.

J'entends des bruits de pas. J'essuie rapidement les larmes sur mes joues et j'attends de voir qui monte. Draco ?

« Harry ? »

Ce n'est que Ron…

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je… Je suis venu pour m'excuser… »

Avec toute cette histoire j'avais oublié à quel point mes amis ont été odieux avec moi.

« Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te blesser et tu sais, j'accepte parfaitement que tu sois gay et que tu sois… attiré par Malfoy… »

« Hermione t'a tout raconté ? »

« Je… oui… »

Evidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter…

« Bien, excuses acceptées. »

Après tout, je n'ai aucune envie de m'engueuler avec une personne de plus.

« Maintenant s'il te plait Ron, laisse moi seul. »

Ron compris alors que j'avais vraiment besoin qu'il s'en aille et il s'exécuta après m'avoir adressé un « courage mec » totalement stupide.

Je suis surpris… Les larmes ne me reviennent pas…

Mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir quelqu'un. Je reste alors dans ma chambre. J'écris tout ce qu'il passe par ma tête sur une feuille.

Evidemment tout concerne Draco, tous mes sentiments sont écrits. Cela me prend à peu près une heure et je m'étonne même de la longueur de la liste. J'ai tout de même réussi à remplir 3 longs parchemins…

C'est définitif je crois que je suis amoureux et pour de bon… D'un être qui ne m'aime sûrement pas en retour.

Soudain sa remarque me revint alors en tête : « Ca tu peux le dire ! » Je la replace dans le contexte mais je n'y trouve pourtant aucune explication.

Je me rends compte de l'heure tardive. Il est temps d'aller diner, je n'ai pas pris le temps de déjeuner.

Arrivé à la Grande Salle, des dizaines de regards se tournent vers moi. Ils ont du lire mon interview. Mais cela m'importe peu, après tout je savais que cela allait arriver.

Je me place à coté d'Hermione et en face de Ron et en face de la table des Serpentard où je remarque Draco.

Même de loin je constate que ses yeux son rougis. *déchirement au cœur* Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir comme ça… Je vais m'expliquer après manger, il faut absolument que je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit… Il ne faut pas que l'on reste dans cette situation plus longtemps.

Malheureusement, alors que j'ai à peine commencé de manger, Draco sort de table en compagnie de Blaise. Je ne peux pas le suivre étant donné qu'il n'est pas seul. J'irai le voir dans sa chambre un peu plus tard.

Je fini alors de manger pour deux… J'ai tout de même raté un repas !

Je m'apprête à me diriger vers la chambre de Draco en me rappelant que ses discutions avec Blaise peuvent parfois s'éterniser.

Je retourne alors à la salle commune en compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui continuent à se chamailler. Qu'ils sont mignons… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ron ne s'est toujours pas déclaré à Hermione. Il a peut être trop peur… Et Hermione est sûrement trop fière pour se déclarer elle-même…

J'ai la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre… Je monte alors rapidement les escaliers et me précipite sur mon lit.

Qu'est ce que je venais chercher ? Je ne sais plus…

En tout cas une lettre se trouve sur mon lit. Je l'ouvre avec empressement.

Je déplie alors le morceau de parchemin finement plié et y trouve quelques mots griffonnés au milieu de la page.

L'écriture est penchée, appliquée et raffinée. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille, c'est la sienne…

Je lis alors si vite les quelques mots que j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qui y est inscrit tellement je suis excité.

« Je crois que je suis gay. »

Mon esprit se vide.

Tout devient alors si clair…

Je dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre laissant dans l'incompréhension tous ceux se trouvant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Bien sur ! Je suis vraiment un idiot, c'était pourtant si évident !

Draco était tellement effondré après ma désapprobation qu'il n'a pas réussi à me dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment… Il est comme ça… Toujours à cacher ses sentiments…

J'arrivai au troisième étage et une dernière révélation me transperça l'esprit.

« Avec son sourire d'ange, il ne suffirait qu'à lui rajouter des ailes pour qu'il ne devienne vraiment un être divin… Quelle ironie pour un Serpentard ! »

« Ca tu peux le dire… » Récitais-je.

L'occlumancie.

Il était aussi doué que son parrain. Non seulement il ne fait pas sentir son entrée mais en plus il comprend parfaitement tout ce que sous entend la personne dont il pénètre l'esprit…

Dray… tu es tellement doué… et moi je suis tellement un idiot.

J'arrive enfin devant la statue verrouillant l'accès à sa chambre.

« Némésis. » M'empressais-je de dire.

Rien ne se passa. Il a changé le mot de passe…

Pourtant là aussi, cela me semble une évidence.

« Likes boys »

La statue bougea alors, laissant la porte apparaitre.

Draco se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Apparemment il m'avait entendu arriver…

« Harry… »

« Draco… »

…

« Je t'aime. »

**RDV au prochain chapitre !**


	5. I'm on a right track

**Auteur :** _Yaoi no Yume_

**Beta :** _Sukhii_

**Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Je ne veux en tirer aucun argent (mais je ne crache pas sur la gloire….)_

**Rating :** _M, slash, scènes explicites entre deux hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir_

**Résumé :** _Harry et Draco sont amis, enfin cela n'est pas totalement au goût d'Harry. Bien qu'il continue de se chamailler avec Draco il nourrit une passion secrète pour lui. Et oui Harry Potter est gay! Mais ça personne n'est au courant..._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Tralalalalère lalalalalèreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuh ! J'ai pleins de reviews grâce à mes petits chous ! Vous me permettez de vous appeler mes petits chous? Je vous remercie énormémeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent pour toutes mais alors TOUTES vos reviews ! Pour vous remercier je poste ce chapitre ! Mais je le post également maintenant car pour certains la rentrée est proche (personnellement je ne rentre que le 5 mais je me prépare mentalement). Donc bonne chance à tous pour la rentrée et j'espère que ce chapitre vous consolera un peu. _

_J'ai également à vous dire quelque chose de moins réjouissant… Je suis bloqué en plein milieu du chapitre 7, il ne me manque qu'une idée pour avancer mais c'est terrible je n'arrive pas à la trouver… Je vous pose donc la question suivante : **Si vous n'avez pas envi d'être spoilé sur la suite ne lisez pas la question ! (bien que c'est un tout petit spoil) **_

_**SPOIL **Quel cadeau de Noël aimeriez-vous offrir à votre moitié ? **SPOIL FIN**_

_Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos réponses par review ou par MP, je ne dirais pas à l'avance si une idée me satisfait mais je remercierai énormément la personne qui m'aura aidé à trouver la solution à mon problème )._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre !_

**RAR : **

Mama: Et oui, j'en suis désolé ! Mais c'est pour ça que l'on m'aime, non ? XD Ho ! Tu aimes les citrons ! Mon amie ! *o* Ok je fais peur… Je vais vite me taire XD, bon chapitre à toi !

Minnie Mouse : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Ekphrasys : C'est vrai que certaines choses peuvent paraitre bizarres, mais j'assume mes choix. Après ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ^^. Je suis contente que tu lises tout de même ma fic :) J'espère que le reste va te plaire tout de même ^^.

Dymitry : Merci à toi ! Bonne lecture pour ce 5eme chapitre !

Evendarkmaga : XD oui la suite ! Rhalala cette auteur, elle met vraiment trop de temps à tout poster ! Il va falloir le taper sur les doigts ! Merci à toi ! Je sui très heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant que ça !

Melissa-Lena : MERCI ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que tout le reste ).

Chipoteuse de petit pois : Salut ! Oui j'ai choisi un POV Harry, j'ai du mal à écrire dans les pensées de Dray ^^, mais qu'est ce que j'aimerai savoir mieux le faire XD. Promis je m'entrainerai ! Mais malheureusement pas dans cette fic… Désolé… J'espère que cela te plaira tout de même ! ^^ Je te remercie encore une fois pour toutes tes reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture à toi et encore merci!

Chapitre 5 : I'm on a right track

« Harry… »

« Draco… »

…

« Je t'aime. »

Je lui ai dit ces quelques mots avec une facilité déconcertante. Après tout c'est ce que j'éprouve pour lui et je n'ai pas à lui cacher.

Je me rapproche alors de lui. Je ne me pose même plus de questions. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je m'arête à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je risque de craquer très rapidement…

Je rapproche mes mains de ses hanches. Je les effleure doucement pour voir s'il ne fait pas un mouvement de recul et apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Je commence à l'entourer de mes bras puis je marque un temps d'arrêt.

A son tour, il avance ses bras autour de mes hanches comblant l'espace entre nos deux visages.

Ma bouche touche alors la sienne. Tout d'abord timidement puis de manière un peu plus poussée.

Je me retrouve épris d'un bonheur sans pareil.

Nous mettons alors fin au baiser. Je fixe les lèvres de Draco légèrement rougies par le baiser passionné.

« Harry, je t'aime. » Déclara-t-il de la voix la plus sensuelle que je n'ai jamais entendue.

La tentation est trop forte. Je m'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres.

La nuit promet d'être courte…

…

Et elle le fut…

…

Mais j'en ai très peu de souvenirs…

Ce matin je me suis retrouvé dans les draps de Draco, alors que j'avais encore mon pantalon et mon boxer. Que s'est il passé ?

« Tu es réveillé 'Ry ? »

« Dray… J'ai…J'ai passé la nuit ici ? »

« Oui. Et si tu veux que je te rassure, non on n'a pas couché ensemble et non on n'a rien fait qui pourrait te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Je senti le nœud dans mon estomac se desserrer.

« Et voila un petit déjeuné au lit pour Mr Harry Potter. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû ! C'est vraiment très gentil ! »

En guise de réponse, il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. La sensation m'est encore toute drôle. Puis il s'allongea à coté de moi pour prendre son petit déjeuner en ma compagnie.

« Dray, qu'est ce que l'on a fait hier soir pour que je ne me rappelle de rien ? »

« Et bien… après s'être embrassés, on s'est embrassés à nouveau puis…à nouveau, puis… à nouveau, puis… »

« Et à part ça ? »

« On a porté un toast à notre union et comme je ne savais pas que tu supportais très mal l'alcool tu t'es… endormi dans mes bras. C'était extrêmement mignon mais je dois avouer que ça a été assez déroutant… »

« Et là je dois être gêné ? »

« A toi de voir. Après tout, j'adore quand tu rougis. »

Après ces révélations comment ne pas se mettre vraiment à rougir ? Le visage de Draco s'orne alors d'un sourire… L'enfoiré… il est trop craquant…

Je prends un éclair au chocolat et commence à le dévorer. Il est fait maison, c'est vraiment délicieux.

« Dit moi Harry. »

Je tourne mon regard vers Draco.

« J'aimerais que nous n'affichions pas notre relation au grand jour pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu as annoncé il y a si peu de temps à la presse que tu étais gay. Si tu t'affiches avec moi je vais passer pour 'le mec qui sors avec Harry' ou 'la conquête à Potter', ou encore 'celui qui nous a volé notre célébrité'. »

Draco n'avais pas tord… Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à cela…

« Tu as raison, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Mais je peux te demander quelque chose en plus ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Peut-on alors juste le garder pour nous deux ? Mes amis n'ont pas encore totalement acceptés que j'étais gay, et puis s'ils apprennent que l'on est ensemble, je ne sais pas comment ils réagiront… Et je crois ne pas me tromper si je dis que pour tes amis, le cas de figure est assez identique. Et puis après tout… c'est assez excitant… »

« Je dois avouer que tu lis très bien dans ma pensée… Très bien ! Je te suis dans ton amourette secrète. »

Dans un certain sens cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il accepte aussi facilement.

Cela ressemble un peu à un amour interdit. Deux personnes qui sont ennemis à la base, qui sont enfin devenus amis… et bien plus…

Je commence à trouver un certain intérêt aux relations amoureuses que je trouvais jusque là plates et sans attrait majeur.

Après un long petit déjeuner, je laissai Draco pour retourner dans mon dortoir. Il étant temps que je me change de vêtements, et que je me recoiffe (c'est vrai que ça en devient vite une obsession).

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent littéralement sur moi.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« On c'est fait un sang d'encre ! Où est ce que tu étais ? » Demanda Ron.

« J'avais besoin d'air. »

« D'air ? Tu rigoles ! Harry, tu pus l'alcool ! »

« Oui j'ai un peu bu quand j'étais dans le parc, faites en pas tout un drame ! »

« Tu as dormi dehors ? »

« Ca m'a rafraichi les idées. Je vais mieux maintenant. »

« Mais enfin Harry ! »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai besoin d'une douche ! » Ce qui en plus était vrai.

« Et avec Draco ? » Se risqua Hermione.

« Tout va très bien ! » M'exclamais-je dans le vent.

En montant vers mon dortoir j'entendis la fin de la discution entre Ron et Hermione.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont enfin ensemble ? » Demanda niaisement Ron.

« Ron ! Tu vois bien que ça ne c'est pas arrangé ! Ils se sont peu être réconciliés cette nuit mais il est impossible qu'ils se soient mis ensembles ! »

Très bien ! Maintenant Hermione dit la phrase magique…

« On devrait lâcher Harry avec ça, il n'a pas besoin d'être bassiné avec nos remarques. »

Pour une fois qu'elle se trompe sur toute la ligne, c'est vraiment génial ! Tu es génial Hermione…

Trêve de plaisanteries, j'ai besoin d'une douche ! D'une douche froide…

Pourquoi une douche froide ? Car Draco était juste super bandant quand je me suis réveillé.

Déjà, comme chaque matin, je suis toujours très chaud, mais j'ai l'habitude de me calmer avec une bonne douche, ou une petite branlette rapide sous la douche quand j'en ai le temps et l'envie.

Mais là ! Draco était tellement sexy que je n'ai même pas su comment j'ai pu me retenir…

_Parce que j'ai un minimum de self control et que je peux réprimer mes pulsions pour ne pas détruire ma relation avec Dray ?_

*Bâillement* Je viens d'avoir un moment d'absence… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait…

Attends… quel jour on est déjà….

On doit être… Bredi ! Heu… C'est quand déjà le Bredi ? Le jour qui vient après le Nardi… Enfin bref ! C'est le jour où je joue pour la cinquième fois de la semaine au quidditch avec Dray.

Comme il fait plutôt frais en cette période de l'année, nous pouvons nous entrainer dès le début de l'après midi. Cependant il est préférable de faire une pause pour la digestion au préalable.

En avant donc pour la Grande Salle alors qu'il est à peine midi.

Ma coiffure parfaitement en place, je rentre à grands pas dans la Grande Salle qui est encore à moitié vide. Je vois Draco accompagné de Blaise et Pansy. Je me demande si je peux aller le rejoindre… Après tout je dois manger avec Ron et Hermione, je ne peux pas les laisser en… couple ?

« Je vais manger avec les Slythy, je vous retrouve ce soir. J'ai à discuter du programme de la journée avec Draco. »

Je vis alors le visage de Ron se colorer légèrement de rose. Je me sens si diabolique… et si doué !

Voila que je commence à parler comme Dray…

Je lance un dernier clin d'œil à Ron qui m'implore du regard de rester avec lui mais ma décision est prise. Il faut qu'il se bouge le cul rapidement où je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter ! (Quoi que j'apprécierai bien de m'appeler Malfoy…)

Mon petit Dracounet m'a vu et j'ai droit à un sourire radieux. Je m'installe en face de lui, alors que Blaise me montre une place vide (je croyais pourtant qu'elle appartenait à Goyle…) Enfin ça n'a aucune importance ! Je suis en face de mon Dray adoré et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Je crois même que je me suis légèrement rapproché de Blaise quand il a su que je m'intéresse également au métier d'auror. Mais pour Pansy, ce n'est pas encore totalement gagné…

Le repas fini, je pars de la Grande Salle en compagnie des trois Serpentards. J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffy et je remarque que Ron et Hermione mangent en silence. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont peu entreprenant… Ca crève les yeux pourtant qu'ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre depuis qu'ils se connaissent… Bon c'est vrai qu'ils ont parfois fait des dérives comme Hermione avec Krumy ou Ron avec Brobonne. Mais je suis sur qu'ils se mettront ensemble un jour… En tout cas je l'espère profondément pour eux.

Revenons à nos Dragons !

Pansy et Blaise ayant un devoir de Métamorphose à terminer (comme c'est dommage…) je me retrouve alors seul avec Draco dans le parc de Poudlard.

Ayant mangé relativement léger, nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain de quidditch pour notre entrainement.

Le dit entrainement se passa relativement calmement… enfin par rapport à la normale… Draco et moi avons décidé de faire la course d'obstacle à travers le parc de Poudlard et pour une fois aucun des deux n'a terminé à l'infirmerie. Mais la course s'est soldée sur une belle égalité. Draco revendiquait qu'il était arrivé en tête mais je maintiens encore que c'est faux…

Nous en arrivons maintenant à la partie la plus intéressante de l'entrainement… la douche post-entrainement !

Dray et moi respections parfaitement les règles et chacun restaient dans une douche séparée mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous trouver à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et cela commençait à m'excitait terriblement.

Et vous me croirez si vous voulez mais je crois que Draco a décidé de me faire vivre un vrai enfer.

« 'Ry ? »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore Dray ? Tu n'as que de l'eau froide ? » Plaisantais-je.

« Te moque pas de moi ! »

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase.

« Attends… C'est vrai ? »

« Oui c'est vrai ! »

Un ange passe.

« 'Ry ? »

Et la je commence à avoir peur…

« Est-ce que je peux venir me doucher avec toi ? A en voir la vapeur dans ta cabine je pense que ton eau doit être bien plus chaude que la mienne… » Continua-t-il gêné.

« Heu… je… je ne sais pas… » Ne sachant vraiment que répondre à cette invitation peu commune et très TRES peu attendue.

« Alors… je… je viens… » Décida-t-il, hésitant énormément.

J'entendis alors la porte de la cabine de douche de Draco s'ouvrir. Un frisson me parcourut alors le dos. Non seulement je suis en train de flipper comme jamais auparavant mais… paradoxalement… je suis en train de bander comme un sombral en chaleur…

Ho non ! Si Dray voit ça il va se faire des idées !

Et quelles idées… J'aurai presque rajouté un 'miam' si la situation avait était un peu moins appropriée.

C'est dans ces moments là que l'on cherche toutes les situations qui nous dégoutent le plus, qui, dans un certain sens, nous dégoutent, c'est un fait probant. Mais qui dans un autre sens ne nous font strictement aucun effet sur la partie que l'on veut dissimuler.

Vite… Une idée… Une idée…

Une déferlante d'idées saugrenues me viennent en tête, toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres…

Le petit déjeuné de Ron, Crabe en maillot de bain, Le déjeuné de Ron, Millicent Bullstrod en sous-vêtements, Le gouter de Ron, Les puces de Sirius, Le diner de Ron, Les cheveux de Snape, Le repas de la nuit de Ron… et le mignon petit cul de Dray… qui me donne envie de… DE RIEN DU TOUT !

Draco est tout près… Je vois son corps se dessiner derrière la buée…

Je n'imagine même pas la catastrophe s'il voit mon pénis levé qui ne demande qu'à être soulager de sa grosseur prédominante… Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais en comparaison avec mes magasines pornos moldus, mes parties génitales sont plus développées que la moyenne, ce qui pourrait faire de moi un excellent dominant… Et bien évidemment je pense à une relation de qui sera le dominant dans mon couple à un moment pareil… Surtout que Dray ne se laisserai pas facilement dominer… Vade retro idées satanistes !

Je me retourne, pour ne pas être en face de la porte et je ferme les yeux, bien que cela ne change rien au fait qu'il me découvrira tôt ou tard.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je serre encore plus fermement le savon qui se trouve dans ma main droite, tellement j'ai peur. Celui-ci me glisse des doigts et retombe sur le sol. Je dois paraitre totalement stupide maintenant… Après tout on peut faire des choses tellement idiotes dès que l'on a peur…

Draco ne bouge pas.

L'attente est insoutenable, que fait-il ? Si ça se trouve il est en train de me fixer avidement, je commence à ne plus tenir, je vais finir par crier…

Il ne bouge toujours pas… Cela fait bien cinq ou dix minutes qu'il est là. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps.

Je n'ai aucune intention de me retourner, c'est à lui de bouger maintenant, c'est de sa faute si nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette situation peu confortable.

Draco ne bouge toujours pas…

Mais enfin…

Un bruit de claquement… Celui d'une serviette sur mes fesses.

Le rire de Dray résonne derrière moi.

Je n'y crois définitivement pas…

La porte se referme violemment. J'enroule une serviette autours de mon intimité et ressors de la douche, une autre serviette à la main, prêt à me venger. Malheureusement pour moi, Draco c'était enfermé dans une autre cabine de douche, cette fois-ci par magie.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » Lui criais-je vainement.

« Je n'attends que ça ! » Me répondit-il toujours en riant.

Je retourne alors dans le vestiaire pour m'habiller alors que mon érection est toujours au beau fixe.

Dès que je retrouve Draco, il est lui aussi ré-habillé. Je lui donne une petite tape sur le haut du crane alors qu'il riait toujours. Un vrai gamin quand il s'y met, je vous jure…

Nous prenons alors la direction de Poudlard.

Nous décidons de retourner dans nos chambres respectives pour poser nos affaires de quidditch. Mais tout d'abord je le raccompagne jusqu'à la sienne avant de ne monter jusqu'au septième étage.

« Tentation »

Je suis surpris que le mot de passe ait de nouveau changé. Je ne prends alors même pas le temps de me demander pourquoi celui-ci et pas un autre.

Draco ouvrit la porte puis se posta à son entrée, me faisant face.

Un long regard passionné s'en suivit. Je fixais presque obsessionnellement ses yeux bleu-gris que je peux aisément désigner comme étant plein d'une envie plus que troublante. Après tout je ne peux pas voir les miens mais j'imagine qu'ils doivent refléter à peu près la même chose étant donné la proéminence qui ne c'est toujours pas calmée dans mon pantalon.

L'échange pouvait encore continuer des heures mais Draco prononça la phrase fatidique qui me brulait les lèvres…

« Pourquoi ne pas continuer ce que nous avions entreprit? »

**RDV au prochain chapitre !**


	6. Just put your paws up

**Auteur :** _Yaoi no Yume_

**Beta :** _Sukhii_

**Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Je ne veux en tirer aucun argent (mais je ne crache pas sur la gloire….)_

**Rating :** _M, slash, scènes explicites entre deux hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir_

**Résumé :** _Harry et Draco sont amis, enfin cela n'est pas totalement au goût d'Harry. Bien qu'il continue de se chamailler avec Draco il nourrit une passion secrète pour lui. Et oui Harry Potter est gay! Mais ça personne n'est au courant..._

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour jeunes gens. Je sais que la plupart (pour ne pas dire la totalité) d'entre vous ont envi de me tuer car j'ai prit un énormissime et impardonnable retard dans ma fic (au moment le plus crucial ?... Peut être…). Non non rangez ce couteau ! Prenez plutôt ce pistolet, ça tue mieux. Par ailleurs, je vous propose de lire ce chapitre auquel il y a encore une suite. Et oui, pas d'auteur, pas de fic ! Donc si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas de suite… C'est bête hein ! Trêve de plaisanteries, je vous promets de finir cette fic, par ailleurs, je ne sais pas quand… Il faut… trouvez le temps, et les idées. Et je manque un peu des deux. Je sais comment finir mais il me manque ce putain-de-balai-à-chiotte de cadeau de noël à trouver…Donc pour tous ceux qui auraient des idées, je prends toujours. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**RAR : **

Melissa-Lena : Merci ! Voici enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi.

Honeymili23 : Oki Doki ! Voila la suite, désolé qu'elle soit si en retard…

Etoilemment : Et oui mon Dray à moi est bizarre… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Ici, Dray est légèrement plus… entreprenant XD.

Windstormie : Ca sent le citron…

Evandarkmaga : Merci à toi pour ton MP ! Et merci pour ta proposition ! Malheureusement, je pensais à un cadeau plus matériel mais je trouve ça excessivement mignon comme idée ! Encore merci à toi ! Et j'espère que tu pourras rapidement lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Just put your paws up

« Pourquoi ne pas continuer ce que nous avions entrepris? »

Je ne peux répondre de suite. Puis, je commence prudemment.

« Tu veux dire… La bataille de serviettes ? » Demandais-je niaisement.

Dray me répondit alors avec un sourire taquin :

« Mmm… Pas exactement… »

Pitié je vais fondre.

Dray ne laisse pourtant transparaître aucune émotion à part de l'amusement. Je me demande comment il peut être aussi détendu alors qu'il me demande une telle chose…

Est-ce que ce n'est pas sa première fois ? Après tout cela doit être bien plus simple après…

Dray se rapproche alors doucement de moi, comme pour notre premier baiser il se tient à quelques millimètres de moi. Je peux même sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres me rappelant tant d'émotions que j'avais pu ressentir ce soir là.

En particulier une émotion…. Celle d'assurance, de protection… J'étais sûr que tout allait bien se passer. Je lui ai fait confiance et tout c'était merveilleusement passé.

J'ai confiance en lui…

Qu'est ce que l'on peut se sentir vivant quand on ressent ce genre de chose…

Sans plus me poser de questions je comble l'espace entre mes lèvres et les siennes, goûtant à nouveau à la douceur de ses lèvres.

Je me rends subitement compte que nous sommes restés à l'entrée de sa chambre et que tout le monde pourrait nous voir. Fort heureusement l'affluence dans ce couloir n'a jamais été très importante étant donné le nombre de préfets en chef (qui sont au nombre modique de deux).

Pour ne pas mettre fin au baiser, je m'appuis contre lui alors qu'il est encore dans l'encadrement de la porte et le pousse légèrement vers l'intérieur de sa chambre. Je referme la porte derrière moi.

Fort heureusement, nous n'avons pas à prendre la peine de jeter un sortilège de silence car celui-ci se lance automatiquement depuis que Dray a ensorcelé la porte pour repousser les visiteurs indésirables (on ne peut même pas imaginer la grosseur du fan club de Dray).

Nous restons debout, l'un contre l'autre, à nous embrasser tendrement. De tendrement, le baiser passe à langoureux puis à sauvage. Chacun jouait de la langue et des dents pour avoir le dessus sur ce baiser plus que passionné. Je n'hésite pas à gouter et à re-goutter la douce langue sucrée de Dray. J'y laisse tout mon souffle tellement j'y mets toute mon ardeur.

Manquant d'air, nous nous détachons doucement l'un de l'autre.

J'observe ses lèvres rougies par le baiser, j'imagine que les miennes doivent se trouver dans le même état.

Nous échangeons un regard enflammé révélant l'envie de chacun. La tension est trop forte pour moi. En un éclair je recapture ses lèvres et commence à déboutonner sa chemise alors que je manque de peu d'arracher les boutons.

Alors que son torse est mi à nu en un temps record, il retire ma chemise à son tour. Cependant, à mon inverse, il prend son temps, un temps indéfinissablement long.

Boutons après boutons, en prenant bien garde de ne pas me faire mal mais en particulier en prenant bien garde à me faire attendre un maximum pour que mon self-control soit réduit à néant.

Et je peux vous dire que cela a vraiment le don de m'exciter… en tout cas c'est ce que raconte la bosse qui se dessine sur mon pantalon.

Il reste encore deux boutons à détacher, mais Dray, ayant décidé de me faire languir un maximum, glisse sa main droite au travers des pans de ma chemise et caresse mon torse. Il l'effleure de ses doigts fins me faisant frissonner de désir.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que son autre main avait terminé le travail et avait terminé d'ouvrir ma chemise.

Il prit alors ma chemise par les épaules et me l'enleva délicatement, la faisant retomber au sol, elle pouvait alors tenir compagnie à la sienne qui était déjà étendue à même le sol. Heureusement pour nous que les elfes faisaient exceptionnellement bien le ménage.

Nos torses se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Je pu alors sentir la chaleur enivrante de son corps. Elle se propagea en moi et me donna alors une seule envie… en connaitre davantage.

Je me sentis alors tomber, j'atterris alors sur un endroit doux que j'identifie facilement comme étant le lit de Dray. Le-dit Dray en ayant profité pour m'étreindre de la plus indécente des manières. Sa main droite était remonté jusqu'à mes cheveux alors que sa main gauche était retombé jusqu'à mes fesses.

L'échange étant pourtant doux mais tellement aguicheur que je ne peux résister plus longtemps à cet appel à la débauche.

Ma main s'égare vers son pantalon et j'en profite pour défaire sa ceinture qui fut suivit par sa fermeture éclair. Laissant apparaitre son érection. Cependant, je m'attarde sur la couleur de son boxer… bleu nuit… C'est un de ceux qu'il avait acheté en ma compagnie. Reconnaissable entre mille tellement la couture était parfaite et faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses attributs.

Je fis descendre son pantalon, en prenant bien garde à laisser son boxer à sa place. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me fasse, à nouveau, attendre pour m'exciter un maximum. Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Je comprends que lui aussi est au comble de l'impatience.

Nous nous retrouvons là, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre uniquement vêtu d'un boxer à échanger des baisers passionnés et pleins d'envie.

Ce n'est qu'après un énième baiser que je fis un mauvais mouvement qui fit frotter mon érection sur celle de Draco. Cela eu l'effet d'un électrochoc pour nous deux.

D'un coup de baguette, Draco fit disparaitre nos deux boxers faisant se rencontrer nos deux érections gorgées de sang. La passion accumulée jusque là est alors trop forte.

Nous voyons les étoiles d'un même coup.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a réussi à me faire jouir sans même avoir à me toucher.

Nous restons enlacés encore un bon moment avant que Dray ne lance un sort de nettoyage.

Nous nous rhabillons alors et après avoir échangé encore quelques baisers passionnés (qui durèrent plus d'une heure), je me décide à retourner dans ma chambre car si je découche je risque d'avoir deux enquiquinants sur le dos…

Pour une fois je me réveillais sans trop de retard pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, car il est vrai que dernièrement je passe un temps fou dans la salle de bain à cause d'un certain blond… Qui reste tout de même encore mieux foutu que moi, je suis obligé de l'avouer…

D'ailleurs ce blond n'est pas encore arrivé…

D'ailleurs pourquoi personne n'est arrivé ?

« Tempus »

6 :00

J'en étais sur… C'était trop beau pour être vrai… Je me suis réveillé avec une énorme avance… Il faut croire qu'avec moi c'est tout au rien… Même Dumby n'est pas encore arrivé…

Je m'assoie à la table des Gryffondor et plonge la tête dans mes bras. Quel idiot je peux faire…

J'entends alors des bruits de pas. Et bien enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour que Dumby arrive !

Je sens quelque chose se pencher vers moi.

Une chose qui se plonge dans mes cheveux et m'y dépose un baiser…

« Bonjour mon amour. »

Depuis quand Dumby m'embrasse dans les cheveux ? Et depuis quand il m'appelle 'mon amour' ? Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec ce type… mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a une voix aussi sexy le matin ?

Je relève la tête et y découvre une adorable tête blonde.

Sans plus réfléchir je lui saute au cou, tout ce qui est blond est bon désormais !

Je lui murmure alors à l'oreille :

« Dray, qu'est que tu fais ici ci tôt ? »

« Je le savais c'est tout… »

« Et quand est ce que tu arrêteras de fouiller dans mon esprit ? »

« Quand je pourrai t'avoir à moi tout seul et pour toujours. »

« Dit moi que c'est pour bientôt… »

Il ne répondit alors rien mais me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

« 'Ry on a encore deux heures devant nous avant que les autres n'arrivent… Que dis tu de se réveiller d'une manière assez… confortable ? »

Tout à coup, je me senti totalement lucide. Je m'apprêtais à tirer Dray jusqu'à sa chambre mais il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

« A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin… »

Et sans que je n'ai rien pu faire il m'envoya d'un coup de baguette sur la table des Gryffy. Il prit également la peine de m'attacher avec des liens magiques et invisibles et en profita pour descendre mon pantalon puis mon boxer révélant mon érection grandissante.

Un sourire lubrique se dessine alors sur les lèvres de Draco. Je commence à avoir peur du sort qu'il me réserve.

Il détache ma chemise, laissant apparaitre mon torse et me mettant totalement à nu.

Un coup de chauffe me prit soudainement quand il monta sur la table et logea ses jambes entre les miennes.

« Dray qu'est ce que tu… »

Il colla alors son index sur ma bouche me demandant le silence puis il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille en murmurant :

« Laisse toi faire… »

Je senti alors sa langue me chatouiller le lobe de mon oreille. La sensation n'étais pas déplaisante… même plutôt excitante… bon je l'avoue elle me fait bander à mort !

Je crois que Dray à compris que cela m'excitait furieusement… En même temps avec le gémissement que je viens de pousser, cela aurait été difficile de l'interpréter autrement…

Il descend alors dans mon cou et s'amuse avec ma clavicule. Puis vint à la rencontre de mes tétons.

« Dray, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Quelqu'un pourrait arriver… »

Il positionna son visage en face du mien et me répondit très calmement :

« Tout est sous contrôle. Tu n'as qu'à apprécier. » Qu'il accompagna d'un clin d'œil typiquement malfoyen.

Puis il défendit lentement ses lèvres le long de mon buste, effleurant mon nombril puis continua à descendre lentement jusqu'à mon…

« Dray ! »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Heu… Je… Je ne sais pas si… »

Ne m'écoutant même plus, il prit mon sexe à pleine bouche me faisant taire sur le champ. Il entame alors un lancinant va-et-vient alors que sa langue en profite pour chatouiller le haut de mon gland.

La chaleur monta d'un cran. Je ne me doutais pas à quel point Draco pouvait être aussi doué à cet exercice.

Il allait de plus en plus vite et me prenait en bouche de plus en plus profondément. Je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à lui demander d'arrêter…

Il est tellement doué… Comment peut-il…Comment peut-i… Comment…Co…mment…

« Dray… »

J'attrape ses cheveux, je ne vais pas tarder à venir. Il faut absolument qu'il se retire avant que je ne…

« Dray… je… vais… »

Je suis sûr qu'il a comprit le message mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne se retire pas ?

Dans un dernier coup de langue parfaitement bien placé je me vide dans sa bouche. Mon intense plaisir se voit alors rapidement remplacer par la honte de ce que je viens de faire… La situation a échappé à tout mon contrôle.

Les liens que j'avais aux poignets et aux chevilles disparaissent me permettant de m'asseoir lentement.

Je m'efforce de regarder le visage de Dray alors que je sais pertinemment que je dois être aussi rouge que l'oncle Vernon quand il se met en colère.

Un sourire est dessiné sur les lèvres de Draco. Il est doux et attendrissant. Toute pression retombe de mes épaules et je peux enfin sourire à mon tour.

Je referme mon pantalon ainsi que ma chemise et m'assoie à nouveau en face de Draco.

« Pourquoi ? » est la seule chose que je réussisse à sortir.

Il hocha les épaules et répondit :

« Parce que c'est excitant. »

Des bruits de pas sonnèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle mettant aux oubliettes les milliers de questions que je voulais poser.

Sans attendre, Draco m'embrassa furtivement et me murmura :

« J'ai hâte que tu prennes ta revanche. »

Puis il reparti en direction de la table des Serpentards retrouver Blaise qui venait d'arriver.

Je me réveille de mon état de léthargie et me rend enfin compte que Draco a glissé un petit morceau de parchemin qui semblait avoir été déchiré.

Je l'ouvris et je pu y lire : « Salle sur Demande, 23h »

Je relève la tête en direction de mon amant qui me lance un regard extrêmement pervers.

Je crois que je vais être occupé ce soir.

La journée me parut affreusement longue, en particulier en cours d'histoire de la magie mais le soir fût enfin arrivé.

Muni de ma cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur je me rendis à la Salle sur Demande où je pu y trouver mon désirable petit Dracounet.

« Je déteste être appelé comme ça. »

« Je déteste que l'on s'introduise dans mes pensées. »

Je me rendis compte que la distance entre nous deux était bien trop étroite pour être contenue plus longtemps. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de lui voler un baiser. Mais avant que cela n'aille plus loin je désire lui poser une question…

« Pourquoi la Grande Salle ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit 'Ry, car c'est excitant. »

« Et pourquoi ça l'est ? »

« Car on peut se faire surprendre… »

« Et tu trouves ça bien ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Et je jetterai mon gel de la tour d'Astronomie si tu ne me dis pas que ça ne te plait pas à toi aussi. »

Qu'est ce qu'il peut être con…

« Alors qu'as-tu à me dire. »

« Et bien… ce serrai bête de gâcher du gel alors que tu pourrais me le donner… »

« Que dois-je en conclure ? » Me demanda-t-il d'un air triomphant.

Je lui répondis alors malicieusement :

« Que la bibliothèque ne va pas être totalement silencieuse ce soir… »

**RDV au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
